


Of Taking My Own Life

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Self Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Hotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler calls a suicide hotline.





	

It rang twice.

"Hello, this is the lifeline, you're speaking to Josh, what can I help you with?"

Tyler considers putting the phone down.

"Hello? Are you in immediate danger? Are you okay?" The voice over the line is soft, Tyler wonders how many suicidal people the voice has talked to today. 

"No, no, I'm not in danger. Sorry." Tyler's voice shakes. 

"It's okay. Can I have your name?" 

"It's Tyler." His grip on the phone is shakey. 

"Thank you, Tyler, what's bothering you today?" 

Tyler says nothing.

"Tyler? If you hang up I'm required to call emergency services." 

"Don't." 

"I won't as long as we know you're safe." 

"Last time I tried to kill myself, it hurt so bad. I didn't even come close to dying. It really hurt." 

"Most suicides tend to be painful, whether they work or not. I'm sorry, I don't mean to frighten you." Josh has used this line so often it comes off his tongue naturally. 

"I think God didn't let me die because he wanted to give me a second chance." Tyler begins. "Can I still get into heaven if I kill myself?" 

"Tyler, do you have any plans to put yourself in danger?"

"Uh,"

"Tyler, I need you to stay on the phone with me, okay? Can you tell me what you're planning to do?" 

"I used pills last time. Did you know they take days to kill you? Do you know how much it hurts? No one told me about that before I took them." 

"You're right. They almost never work and it's extremely slow and painful, I know it isn't what you want to hear but movies and TV don't tell the truth about these things." Josh tries to put him off. 

"I don't believe what's on TV." 

"That's smart." 

"That...That's why I'm not gonna use pills this time." 

"You aren't going to use anything." 

"Hanging works, right? I researched it this time." 

"You don't need to do that, Tyler, there's hope." 

"Shut up." Josh can hear Tyler crying. "Hope isn't meant for me."

"Why do you think that?" Josh is considering notifying the police. 

"I'm evil. I'm wrong, I'm all messed up, I-I..." Tyler trails off. 

"You're not, you aren't any of those things. Are you in danger of harming yourself?" He can't let another die today. 

"Hurting myself?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh, I've already done th-that." 

"What have you done?" 

"I tried burning with a lighter but I can't keep it there long enough for it to even blister." 

"There are alternatives to self harm, have you tried snapping a rubber band against your wrist?" 

Tyler ignores the question. "So I got the razor and I just started doing it quick and hard so, uh, so I can't hesitate and it goes so deep and, oh my God, I'm sorry." 

Josh notifies Emergency Services without saying anything to Tyler. 

"I'm very sorry, Tyler, you don't need to do that. How deep are the wounds? Have you bandaged them up? How many are there?" 

"I'm really tired, Josh." 

"I need you to answer my questions so I can help you." 

Josh can hear banging from the other end of the phone. 

"Tyler, what are you doing?" 

"I'm tired of taking my own life. Why won't God do it for me?" 

"You need to look after your cuts so we know you're safe, can you tell me how deep they are?" 

The sound of Tyler crying. 

"Tyler, talk to me, buddy." 

Whimpering. 

"Tyler." 

The sound of a chair hitting a hard floor, Josh has heard this sound before. He feels sick to his stomach. 

"Oh my gosh. Tyler." Josh silently prays the police have gotten there, but he knows they haven't. He knows that even if they had, they'd need an ambulance. 

Then, Josh can hear the unmistakable sound of a noose creaking.

**Author's Note:**

> i kno this story is cliché but it was a quick warm up   
> leave comments and kudos pls!!


End file.
